


You Are Loved More Than You Know

by BriannaNicole



Series: Soften Your Edges [1]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Glenn is ALIVE and Maggie is HAPPY, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriannaNicole/pseuds/BriannaNicole
Summary: Daryl knows he'll never have to weather the storms of existing alone again. 
Then again he's no longer just existing, he's living and soaring, floating effortlessly above the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> With all the sadness going on in the show I decided that a fluffy wedding story was in order!! 
> 
> Thank you Vulgar_Sequins for being an awesome, understanding beta! <3 
> 
> This fic is based off of Sleeping At Last- Light. Beautiful song, please check it out.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7egYKkIKqDs

When Rick and Daryl decided to get married they knew almost immediately that they wanted their day to be simple. They wanted to be surrounded by their family and friends without much fuss. 

However, once Carol and Maggie caught wind of their engagement, simple went out the window with a sweet vengeance. Daryl grumbled through most of it but his narrowed blue eyes never held any real heat in them. The ladies danced around them with endless ideas and suggestions while Rick simply stood to the side with sparkling eyes, his arm wrapped firmly around his fiance's waist. Many of Daryl's grievances were silenced with Rick's lips pressed against his. 

As if Maggie and Carol weren't excited enough, Glenn gladly chimed in with his antics just to make everyone laugh. He and Daryl would argue playfully but Rick could see in Daryl's eyes that he loved each and every one of his family, no matter what ridiculous ideas they came up with. Glenn even offered the couple all of the pizza they wanted to go along with the adult refreshments.

"I'm the pizza man with a plan", he had said with his little chest puffed out, his thumb pointed towards himself with a smile stretched wide across his face. Rick had chuckled as he patted Glenn on the shoulder while Daryl shook his head.

"I appreciate it man, but I think we could do a little better than pizza, doncha think?" 

"Awh man, c'mon!" Glenn's face fell. 

Daryl raises his eyebrow while Rick hides his laugh behind his hand, however, his humor shown perfectly in his crystal blues. 

"Well, how about little pizza bites? Ya know, finger food?" Glenn's eyes were bright and pleading with hope. When Daryl's mouth opened to retort Rick quickly spoke up, 

"That'll be fine Glenn, the kids would love that. Especially Carl. " His smile was soft even as his fiance glared at him. 

"Please?" Glenn's eyes shifted to Daryl, he stared until Daryl nodded in agreement, narrowing his eyes. 

"Yes!" Glenn exclaims and before either Rick or Daryl could say another word he was already dialing the number to his job into his phone. Daryl opened his mouth but Glenn held up a hand to shush him as he walked away. 

"Did he just shush me? That-"

"Babe. Let the kids have their pizza, yea? They'll enjoy that." Rick plants a kiss on the side of Daryl's head, lingering long enough to fully convince his lover. 

"Alright, alright. Just think they oughtta eat somthin' more healthy than that. Wan' em ta have more'n I had when I was comin' up." Daryl murmured. 

"And they will", Rick answers, "This is a special time for not only us but for everyone. Once this is over you can fuss all ya want about vegetables. Sound good?" 

Daryl lets out a breath and nodded again, slipping his hands into Rick's. "Sounds good." 

Rick squeezed his hand and raised it to brush a kiss over his knuckles. Looking Daryl in his eyes he whispered, "Thank you, Daryl, I appreciate it. You'll never know how much I love you."

"So damn sappy", Daryl grumbled lightheartedly. His cheeks turned a bright cherry red along with the tips of his ears that always poke through his mahogany hair.

Carol's soft voice filtered into their moment and they turned to face her. She looked so cheerful in her light blue spaghetti strapped sundress, her uneven gray hair styled to perfection. Her smile brightens the world and neither Rick nor Daryl can resist smiling along with her. She's beautiful and her friendship with Daryl is priceless. 

"Now gentleman, as cute as you two look we've got **stuff** and **thangs** to do." She jokes, mimicking Rick's southern drawl. "Mr. Greene is here to look over your written vows, he wants to make sure they're done and ready to be official." 

With that, she blasts them with that wonderful smile of her and turns to sashay away, knowing Rick and Daryl will follow. 

"One time", Rick rolls his eyes and whispers to Daryl, " I said 'stuff and thangs' **one time**. Daryl laughs and presses his hand into his lover's lower back to get him moving. 

" S'cute though." Daryl quirks his lip.

"And you call me sappy." 

~~~~~  
Months later Daryl is out of his mind with anxiety, pacing back and forth. He and Rick had chosen to wear simple black tuxedos with matching vests. Daryl had insisted that Rick wear his black bow tie, saying that he looked awful sexy in it. Yet, Daryl feels suddenly uncomfortable in this getup and wishes he could see Rick for the special reassurance only he could provide. He knows he can't so he continues to wear a four-foot groove into the floor cursing under his breath while waiting for Carol and Maggie to arrive. 

Daryl startles slightly when his door is finally opened and immediately brings the tip of his thumb to his mouth. Both women look stunning in their dark green gowns; they both look like rays of sunshine but Daryl is too consumed with his own worry. 

Rick had kissed him deeply the last time they were allowed to see each other and told him to stay calm and that he loved him. Daryl's trying, but what if he trips going down the aisle and everyone laughs? What if he gets up there and can't remember what the hell he's supposed to say? What if Rick decides he can't go through with it? What if-

"Oh Pookie, don't be that hard on yourself", Carol says as she steps into Daryl's space and frames his face in her hands. When Daryl's eyes don't meet hers she stands on her tip toes to kiss his forehead. "Look at me sweetheart, we only have a few minutes." 

Daryl's stormy blues level with hers and she smiles as Maggie steps up as well to take his hand with that warm smile she always carries. Before he moved to Alexandria and met Rick and these incredible ladies he would never have tolerated being coddled like this but he's learned he could trust them, so he does now. 

"You'll be just fine, hun. The only ones here are family and friends. We're all here for you. You're okay." Maggie soothes in her signature southern lilt. 

Daryl can only nod once, he's never been a man of many words anyhow but he's overwhelmed with how loved he feels in this moment. His own momma couldn't give him that, only sobs of apology when his daddy beat him. He knows he doesn't have to speak now, both women understand.

He straightens his tux and glances in the side mirror at his hair, the trimmed ends reach down right below his shoulders. Daryl guesses it's about as good as it's gonna get and focuses back on Carol and Maggie. 

"Thank ya", he says, grazing kisses over both their cheeks. Their giggles help alleviate some of his apprehension.

"You look so handsome, Pookie. But remember, I liked you first." Carol smiles. 

"Stop." Daryl huffs, he can feel his cheeks burning and ducks his head to hide his embarrassment. 

The door is opened again, a happy Carl carrying Judith pokes his head through the door. The sheriff's hat Rick gave him years ago sits atop his head, he never takes the damn thing off, apparently not even in a suit for a wedding. 

"Papa, you ready? It's almost time!" The kid is thrumming with energy and Daryl doesn't miss how cute his soon-to-be step-daughter looks in her little white dress. He wishes he had time to pinch those chubby cheeks. Maggie gives Daryl a warm hug whispering "I love you" in his ear before she leaves after Carl. 

Daryl squares his shoulders and offers his arm to Carol, grateful that she's the one who's walking him down the aisle. His friend slides her hand through and looks up at him, "Showtime?" Carol asks. 

Daryl fills his lungs with as much air as he can then lets it out.

He's ready to meet his love.

"Showtime." 

~~~

As Daryl and Carol round the corner, the traditional wedding music starts up. Daryl has never appreciated Carol more for her support of keeping him upright when he catches sight of Rick. Even from this small distance, Rick looks amazing. He's always looked perfect but today that perfectness has been exemplified. Daryl takes a minute to glance around at all of his friends and family, noticing each smile and teary eye. His anxiety is back and the aisle seems two miles longer than he remembers it being. Daryl's steps slow to a stop and after a quick moment, Carol grants him an encouraging smile and discreetly pulls him along. 

What would I do without my friend, Daryl thinks. 

He makes it down the aisle without tripping over himself thankfully, his eyes glued to Rick the entire way. Rick's eyes are shiny with tears of joy as he watches Daryl make his way to him. He's never been this happy in his life, aside from the birth of his children. Daryl is unique in his own rugged way and there will never be another person who he loves more in this lifetime or the infinite ones to come. 

Carol joins their hands and kisses the back of each then goes to take her place beside Maggie and the rest of the bridesmaids. Tears actually fall down Rick's cheeks once Daryl is in front of him and Daryl is in the same state. He knows that showcasing his emotions in front of these people he calls family is okay. They understand and they're all happy for him, they always will be. 

Both men communicate their love through eye contact, it's uncanny and it used to unnerve Daryl but now it warms him so thoroughly that he feels he'll never be cold again. They nod to each other and Daryl mouths to Rick that he loves him. Rick's bottom lip quivers and he mouths it back sincerely.

 

Soon Carl is coming down the aisle with baby Judith in his arms, their rings on a silver necklace attached around her neck. Judith, the cutie that she is, pops the rings between her lips to suck on them and everyone 'awhs' together in unison. Carl gently pulls the spit covered rings from her mouth and dries them on his suit jacket, causing everyone to chuckle quietly. 

Yea, Daryl thinks, this is how it should be. 

~~~

The rest of the wedding goes off without a hitch. Their first kiss as a married couple feels like the first beams of light after years of thunder, lightning, and downpour. Daryl feels absolutely safe when Rick's hands cup his face then eventually slide down to settle possessively on his waist. He has to fight not to moan into the older man's mouth, keeping in mind that this isn't that type of situation. The addicting taste of Rick's plush lips is sweet, inviting and **all his**. All his for the rest of his life and Daryl knows that he'll never have to weather the storms of existing alone again. 

Then again he's no longer just existing, he's living and soaring, floating effortlessly above the world. He'll always have this memory even when he and Rick are old and gray and bickering about little things like the house temperature. 

When Mr. Greene clears his throat Rick and Daryl break apart with rosy cheeks. Everyone stands and begins to clap and cheer and for Daryl it feels like the greatest thing in the world, people applauding him instead of bleeding his dreams out through his skin. Glenn actually stands up in his chair to make sure his shouts are heard the most. Daryl takes Rick's hand and they start back down the aisle, trying to shield each other from the endless amounts of rice being thrown on them. They're both laughing and holding on to each other, guiding each other like they have since the moment they met years ago. 

Rick and Daryl make it to their car, they had put a lot of work into convincing Maggie and Carol to keep their 'Just Married' sign simple and without much decoration. Everyone is reaching out for quick hugs and hollering congrats. Carl buzzes around them and Daryl finally gets a chance to pinch Judith's chubby cheeks.

The world vibrates with applause as Rick pulls Daryl around to the passenger side and opens it for him.

"After you, darlin'" , Rick bows. 

Daryl smiles bright enough to rival the sun on its most glorious of days. He crowds into Rick's space and presses his entire front to Rick's. Their kiss sets off sparks between them as Daryl mumbles against his husband's lips, "Let's get outta here." 

They share a parting peck before Daryl gets in and Rick makes his way around to the driver's seat. Glenn takes the opportunity to throw a few more handfuls of rice on Rick as he passes. Maggie has to hold his hands to make him behave, momentarily pressing her lips to his cheek to distract him.

Once inside Rick looks over at Daryl, he's busy brushing rice outta his hair and is failing for the most part. He stops his husband's movement to run his hand through Daryl's silky brown hair. Daryl takes that hand and brings it to his mouth, melting Rick in his seat. 

"I love you, Daryl," Rick says, emotion laced in every syllable. 

Daryl quirks that lip of his and leans in for one more kiss, "I love ya too. Now hush up and drive."

**Author's Note:**

> comments are welcomed, they encourage me to keep going!! 
> 
> For those of us who like smut, keep an eye out for the next installment. That will be coming soon! 
> 
> My other fics are coming off hiatus, so stay tuned. And thank you all for being patient! 
> 
> Love you all.


End file.
